


Goodbye, Daddy

by honeyhurts



Series: Yes, Daddy [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Slapping, Hurt, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhurts/pseuds/honeyhurts
Summary: It all comes crashing down.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Yes, Daddy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917643
Comments: 46
Kudos: 161
Collections: Daddy Spencer Reid





	Goodbye, Daddy

It had been days.

Days since the team had returned from Miami and Hotch had announced they would have a week off to recuperate. He had kindly suggested that (Y/N) take the time-off to rest, that paternal instinct driving his concern.

And that’s exactly what she was doing. She had locked herself in her apartment and turned off her phone, only interacting with the pizza delivery guy on the second night of isolation. It felt good, to not have to force pleasantries for a few days.

(Y/N) didn’t think she could be pleasant with another human being right now if she tried.

 _Nothing_ rang through her head like a rampage. Even after days of silence with almost no human interaction, that scathing bit of hurt filled the quiet spots of her mind.

Even now, as she sat at her kitchen table doing a crossword, those seven stupid little letters swam in the corners of her vision.

‘9 down, 4 letters, synonym for ‘injured’.’

‘Nothing,’ her brain interjected.

‘That doesn’t even fit,’ she snapped back before chastising herself. She wasn’t far enough into isolation to be talking to herself.

Right?

Right.

Sighing, she shoved the crossword away from her with a pout. This wasn’t how she imagined spending her break, but so far her days had been completely occupied with word games and silence.

Truthfully, anything was better than that empty feeling that threatened to overtake her.

‘Nothing.’

The sun was close to setting, so she settled on calling it an early night and shuffled to the couch. She had taken to sleeping in the living room for the past few nights, not quite ready to lay in the same bed Reid had destroyed her in.

‘Stop thinking about it,’ she chided.

‘You mean stop thinking about _him,’_ her mind snarked right back.

She sighed, lying her head down on a cushion and closing her eyes. She was gone within minutes, softly drifting off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

A knock at the door startled (Y/N) awake. Groaning, she rolled over and checked the time on her phone.

11:52 p.m.

Who the hell was at her door at 11:52?

Another knock sounded, echoing through the otherwise quiet apartment. (Y/N) sat up, her joints popping as she stretched and she padded to the door. She had half a mind to grab some sort of weapon, knowing that whatever was on the other side of the door this late at night couldn’t be good.

She couldn’t be assed, though.

So weaponless she went, strolling to the door carelessly and flinging it open.

The man on the other side left her stunned.

Reid was tense, the hard lines of his jaw and brow accented by shadows lingering in the halls. His eyes seemed angry, but his face washed in relief as soon as the door swung open. (Y/N) gaped at him, opening her mouth to say something into the still air, but he beat her to it.

“What the fuck? Where have you been?”

She closed her mouth, looking around dumbly as if in response. Confused, she replied.

“Here?”

It sounded like a question, but he thankfully ignored it.

“You haven’t answered any of my calls. Or my texts. I can understand if you want space, but this is fucking ridiculous.”

His chest was heaving and his breathing was ragged. (Y/N) was overcome with guilt

Her voice was meek now. “I didn’t know you were trying to get a hold of me.”

That only seemed to fuel him. “Well you would know if you bothered to check your phone!”

He shoved past her, storming into her living room with no hesitation and beginning to pace the room. His steps were heavy and they disrupted the stillness that had coated the air. 

It hurt her head. To see him here. To see him like this.

To see _him._

“Spence,” she sighed, grabbing his arm to stop him. He flinched like he burned her, but didn’t push her away. “I’m sorry.”

Spencer’s eyes softened, his lips thinning into a firm line as he studied her. Wordlessly, he swooped in, pulling her into a searing kiss before she could protest.

The kiss made her chest ache, and the bruising grip he had on her hips didn’t help, She pulled at him hungrily. 

He pulled away for a moment, staring at her with hurt sinking into his gaze. His grip slid up to her throat. “I’m so mad at you,” he whispered.

Her breathing stuttered under the tightening of his fingers around her throat. “Show me.”

A crazed look overcame him and his grip tightened. He grabbed her jaw, squishing her cheeks in. 

When he kissed her again, it was more aggressive, all teeth and tongue. (Y/N) tangled her hands in his curls and he groaned into her mouth.

She was angry. So, so angry. At herself for allowing this to happen after days of tormenting herself over him. At him, for storming his way into her apartment without a care. At the universe for giving her exactly what she wanted but not in the way she wanted it.

She was just angry.

That anger bled into her movements, now more hurried than they had been before. She bit at his lip, wanting nothing more than to push him.

Spencer shoved her by the shoulders, crowding her against the wall. Their mouths moved in sync and their hands explored each other wildly.

(Y/N) pulled away for just a moment, a line of spit connecting their lips. “You can do better than that,” she taunted.

The sting in her cheek registered before the slap did, red immediately blooming across the assaulted skin. 

(Y/N)’s breath stopped. Spencer’s eyes were wild, seemingly shocked at his own actions. His hand was still raised, suspended as if time had stopped for them. 

He seized her by the jaw suddenly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She did, watching his pupils dilate with lust.

“Give me your color,” he spoke, his voice eerily quiet.

She swallowed, words failing her. His hand slid down to her throat, gripping desperately.

“Color,” he demanded more frantically then.

She felt light-headed. “Green.”

His next kiss was brutal and she felt lost in him. She wanted to make him angry. She wanted him to feel the way she felt. Hurt the way she hurt.

He pulled back, his palm connecting with her cheek again. This hit was sharper, more confident now, and she yelped at the contact.

“Filthy,” he muttered, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her to her bedroom.

When the door opened, it took everything within her not to gape at the inside. She had become so unfamiliar with it that it shocked her to be in her own space after so much time away.

Spencer’s grip in her hair tightened, and he pulled her to stand in front of him. He was practically glaring at her. 

“You’re not to speak unless I speak to you first.”

It wasn’t enough. She needed him to be angrier.

“Fuck you,” she spat, the malice in her tone bordering on genuine.

Spencer pushed her and she collided with the wall. Her vision swam for a moment before righting itself. His panting filled the room, music to her ears.

‘More,’ her mind screamed.

“You don’t get to speak to me like that, slut.”

He was pulling at her hair so hard she thought it might tear from her scalp. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled her back forcefully. He leveled her with a firm look, and she knew exactly what he was waiting for.

She gave it to him.

“Yes, Daddy.”

He flipped them around, steering her towards the bed now. (Y/N) fell back against her sheets, surging up to connect their mouths, but Spencer pushed her back against the mattress, pinning her down.

“Only good little girls get what they want,” he panted, ripping her pajama shorts down her legs. “Dirty whores take what’s given to them.”

She moaned at that, her core heating up deliciously at his words. Her hips bucked underneath his ministrations. 

Spencer’s hands surged underneath her shirt, palming her breasts fervently. Her whines rang through the room, causing him to groan.

“You want me to take these off?” he teased, running a finger under the waistband of her panties.

She nodded eagerly, gripping at the sheets. Spencer pulled his hands away before landing another slap across her face. 

“Use your words,” he gritted through clenched teeth.

(Y/N) moaned again, louder than before. “Yes, please. Please, Daddy,” she wailed.

His fingers dipped into her panties, pulling them over her thighs and down over her ankles. The cool air of her apartment hit her center, making her instinctively close her legs. Spencer’s hands found her knees, yanking her legs back open.

“I want you to keep these open,” he growled, and his words shot straight through her. 

He tugged at her shirt now, exposing her to him completely. She felt vulnerable, which was odd considering how many times they had been in this position. Her nipples perked under his gaze, and she whimpered when he drew a slender finger down the center of her chest. 

“You want to cum for Daddy?” he questioned, stroking the inside of her thighs teasingly. She nodded before a slap to the thigh reminded her of his rule.

She choked out a “Yes, Sir” and he groaned.

“Yeah, you want to be a good girl and cum for me, don’t you?”

She was too far gone to answer him, choosing to whine as an answer instead. Spencer thankfully accepted, his teasing fingers dancing closer to where she wanted him. His voice was pure gravel when he spoke again.

“You look so pretty like this, spread out for me.”

His hands stroked up and over her hips, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His pointer finger dipped, ghosting over her clit.

(Y/N) jumped, a wail leaving her lips before she could stop it. Spencer growled, plunging two slender fingers deep into her heat without warning. She cried out.

Spencer pumped his fingers in and out of her ruthlessly, her juices running down his digits with each merciless thrust.

“Perfect,” he groaned.

He began to curl his fingers, stretching her wonderfully in a way that made her toes curl. It was too much, having him like this and simultaneously hating and loving every single second of it.

Her hands scrambled, landing on top of his. She could feel how tense they were as they ruined her, which only drove her closer to her end. 

(Y/N) began bucking her hips against his hands, writhing pathetically as mewls and whimpers tumbled out of her mouth.

“I’m going to cum,” she warned breathlessly.

And then Spencer stopped.

He removed his fingers at once, and she almost sobbed at the empty feeling that overcame her. 

“You don’t cum until I say so.”

At his words, (Y/N) whimpered. Spencer smirked.

“Awe, does the pretty little whore need to cum? Is my dumb little slut all desperate and whiny now?”

Her panting was the only noise she made, hands reaching for him desperately. He grabbed her by the wrists.

“Don’t touch me,” he snapped. 

At that, (Y/N) really did sob. A broken cry tore from her throat and it felt like letting loose some of the anger that had built up inside of her. 

Spencer worked at his pants, unzipping them in a rush and yanking them off along with his boxers. His erection stood up, swollen and mouth watering. (Y/N) clutched the sheets to keep herself from stroking him.

Spencer gripped behind her knees and hiked them up, exposing her sex to him. With one long and powerful thrust, he buried himself inside of her. Their hips were flushed and he filled every inch of her deliciously. She was already moaning when he bottomed out.

“Please,” and she had no idea what she was begging for.

Spencer swiftly pulled his hips back before slamming back in. He groaned as he set a brutal pace, driving into her like a man starved. (Y/N)’s legs were shaking and she was sobbing out without restraint. Moans along with the sound of skin on skin filled the room and it felt so full. So full of them and their problems and their anger.

Them.

‘Nothing,’ a small voice taunted.

She surged up to kiss him, desperately trying to drown that voice out. Spencer pushed her away, slapping her cheek with a newfound force. The sting made her gasp and her eyes began to water.

“Tell me who you belong to,” he demanded, his hips stuttering.

“You.”

“Say it,” and it almost sounded like begging this time.

“I’m yours.”

Spencer groaned, throwing his back and clenching his jaw. “Say it again, and this time I want you to cum with me.”

She swallowed, choking it out. “I’m yours.”

“Cum for me,” he moaned, breathy and gone.

And she did, that coil in her stomach snapping all at once. “I’m yours,” she wailed pathetically.

Spencer buried himself in her as he unloads his release inside of her. “Again,” he groaned.

Her eyes were rolling back in her head now, that post-orgasm haze clouding her thoughts. “I’m yours.”

Spencer rocked his hips, riding out his own high.

“Again.”

“I’m yours.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

And everything stopped.

Spencer’s hips stilled where they were, member halfway buried inside of her. The room fell silent and it seemed not even their heavy breathing could shatter the deafening quiet. 

(Y/N) felt cold. Her hands shook from where they were still clutching at the sheets. 

Their eyes were locked, solely focused on each other. It seemed nothing else mattered in this space but them.

(Y/N) didn’t know how long they stayed like that.

And then Spencer was pulling out, gathering his clothes and dressing in a hurry. He barely looked at her as he fastened his pants. His feet stumbled for the door, lingering on the threshold for a moment.

He half turned to her, as if to say something before shaking his head and bolting. The telling sound of her door shutting rang out and then (Y/N) was alone again.

She wept then, for everything she wanted and could never have.

For being stupid.

For being greedy.

For being lost.

And somewhere in the recess of her mind, she heard that whisper.

‘Nothing.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this took forever because i typed it up and then hated it so i scrapped it and started over. so now we have this!!!   
> anyway, thank you thank you THANK YOU for being so kind and loving always, I can never thank you enough. if i spent every single day of the rest of my life telling you how loved you are, it still wouldn’t be enough.  
> All my love xx


End file.
